The EnderPony
by Hylian3nderPony
Summary: A EnderPony wakes up in a strange new land- Equestria! She has to learn the ways of the ponies- but when will she get to go back to Minecraftia, or does she want to? And she will get her first friend! I did not make the picture, and it didn't say I couldn't use it,so I used it.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my FIRST 1st pony point of view story so please no hating but tips would be helpful!)

**EnderPony's POV**

_Ow.. my head hurts…_

_Wait… where am I?! This is NOT Minecraftia!_

_And I feel different, like I have four legs, and.. a muzzle?_

I run around, tripping, in my new surroundings. As I falls, I makes a slight Enderman noise. (This will happen a lot, because I don't want you ponies to forget that I am a EnderPony) I groan and push myself up. "Where in the whole wide End am I?" I stumble my way into the dark forest. "I don't see any Steve's, that is good."

_There's got to be a way out of here._

_And my head.. it's got a horn!_

_What am I?_

As the sun starts to set, I groan. "Please great Enderdragon, I don't want any living thing to accidentally get attacked by me. At least until I know if it is hostile or not." I decided to keep walking, since I felt no weariness, (I will use a few fancy words too) so I kept walking, but at the same time stumbling occasionally. As the sun started to come up, I groaned. I didn't know if I would teleport to a cave or not, so I kept walking. Apparently I was not affected by the sun, I was surprised by that. I saw a strange beast if some sort, I couldn't describe it, because I did not know what animal he was. So I hid in the bushes and watched it. Apparently my occasional Enderman noise startled it, because it looked at me. I just stared at it from the bushes. I guess it got scared by my bright pink eyes, because it turned and fled. I shrugged and kept going on, still stumbling, less now, only a few times. I finally saw a town.

_Wonder what thing lives here?_

_Oh sweet Enderdragon it BETTER not be Villagers!_

The first thing I did was to try and hold in my Endermen noises. They sounded like hiccups, but it was as close as I could get. I walked into some sort of fashion boutique, because when I walked in a creature with a horn like me gasped and galloped over to me. "What happened to your mane?!" She said. "Oh, uh, guess I never noticed it being that way." I blinked with my bright pink eyes and she just said, "Would you like me to do a maneicure? It will only be 5 Bits!"

"Uh, sorry, I don't have any… Bits."

"Oh, OK, I just want to ask a question."

"Yeah?"

"What is your name?"

_Oh End! I didn't think of a name!_

I thought of the quickest name possible and this is what I came up with:

"Ender Night."

"Oooh, I like that name! My name is Rarity. I design outfits for ponies."

"Um, I need to ask some e-…..one a question. Do you know where I could find some one that could help me with a question about universes?"

"Uh, yeah! You can go ask Twilight Sparkle! She lives in the big tree over there." Rarity points to a big tree that looks like a library. "Ok, thanks, Rarity!" I tried to hold in my occasional Endermen noise, which sounded like a hiccup. I felt like I needed to knock with my.. uh… hand-thingy on the door. So I did. A female voice came to the door and said, "Hi, are you new to Ponyville?" I nodded and she quickly shoved me inside and shut all the blinds. "Why are you closing the blinds?" She quickly said, "Pinkie Pie."

"Who is she?"

"She uh… likes to throw parties for new ponies."

"Oh."

I never actually knew what a party was, so I tried to change the topic. "Your Twilight Sparkle, correct?" "Yes." She answered. "Well I uh, was going to ask you something Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes?"

"Well, I uh, don't actually come from here."

"Canterlot?"

"No."

"Manehattan?"

"Nope."

"Mane Street?"

"No."

"Where then?"

"You wouldn't know of it. It's called Minecraftia."

She had a confused look on her face. "Yep, I knew you wouldn't know where that is." "Actually," Twilight Sparkle said, "I think I have a book on it. I just read Non- Fiction, so I don't read supposedly made up books. It was in the Non- Fiction but then I put it in the Fiction." Twilight searches around all the books on the Fiction Shelf. She looks disappointed at first, then she smiles and says, "Here it is! 'Minecraftia and How To Survive' Thats a weird name." "Actually Twilight Sparkle, that book is probably helpful to you if you actually go there."

"Oh. Well can you tell me about it?"

"It might not be best…"

"PLEASE?!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

I sighed and described what it looked like, all blocky. "It is beautiful if you look past the fact that every things blocks though. There are caves to be explored, mountains to be climbed, monsters to kill… At least thats what life is for a Steve."

"A Steve?"

"To me, when I lived there, Steve's were evil. They killed my family, at least we were called family… but we were just alone. I had no friends, I had to just to survive on my own. Life there was awful."

"Oh…" Twilight Sparkle could tell it was a touchy subject, so she asked me about myself. "I'm an Enderman. At least I was. I was the tallest living thing in Minecraftia, 3 blocks tall. So were the other Enderman too though. Now I don't know what I am." As I finished, my stupid reflexes had to come in, and I made an Enderman sound. "Are you alright? What was that sound?"

"Sorry. It's normal for us Endermen to make that sound. We do it all the time."

"Ah. I have another question. Do you know how you got here?"

"Actually, when I woke up, I was in a forest, and I was, whatever I am now. But now I remember a little on what happened. A Steve looked int my eyes, so an instinctive reflex controlled me. My body was attacking him in the End. But I was running low on health. And then I made a dying sound, and I blacked out. When I awoke I was here."

"Well, since your here now, want to go meet my friends? Don't worry if a bouncy pink one gasps and blasts off, that just Pinkie being Pinkie."

"Ok."

We walked to Sugarcube Corner together and when we got there…..


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope that this chapter is a drag. I'll try to add some humor to it.**

**P.S. I'm not that good with western accents, whether typing or saying it.**

BOOM! Pinkie Pie's party cannon went off. Cake splattered on my face. I stood there for a second, and then I burst out laughing. Then all the other ponies did too. "I'llgetthatcakeoffofyou!" Pinkie Pie said, and licked every, single, thing, of cake, that was, on, my, face. I started laughing again. It was funny! We all had some cake, and Twilight Sparkle told all of her friends (Meaning the Mane 6) to come to her library for something. Twilight Sparkle asked me, "What if you can't go back to your home?" I just said as we walked, "I don't think I _want_ to go back." She nodded and we kept walking. When we got there, Twilight Sparkle told her friends to be prepared. After she said that my stupid reflexes had to do the enderman sound.

"What was that noise?" A orange pony with a blonde mane said.

"Um, thats why I asked you guys to come here." Said Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm not from this world." I quickly said.

The ponies were confused. Except for Twilight Sparkle, of course.

"Well anyways," Twilight Sparkle said, "She doesn't actually know your names yet. Except for Pinkie. And Rarity."

"I'm Applejack, nice ta meet ya!" The orange one said

"I'm Rainbow Dash, greatest flyer in Equestria!" The rainbow one said.

"I'm Flutter...shy." The shy yellow one said

"I like that name. Fluttershy, it's really pretty." I said.

Fluttershy just blushed. "You guys can ask me questions, if you want to." I said. The first question was, "Why do your eyes glow?" I sighed and said, "You already know I'm from another world, and in the other world, I am a Enderman. My eyes have always glowed." "What is a Enderman? Are they human?" Rarity asked. "No," I said, "Endermen are tall, and are like humans, with longer legs and arms. In the world where I come from, everything, including the animals, are blocks. Endermen are 3 blocks tall, which means they are taller than a Steve. Steve's are 2 blocks tall. Oh yeah, Steve's are humans who kill Endermen and all the other monsters."

"So, you were a so-called monster?" Rarity asked.

"Yes... But I have a warning for you guys. I don't want you guys to get hurt, so don't look into my eyes at night."

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because... I don't know why only at night, but if you looked into my eyes... I don't know why, but a force comes over me, and I lose control of myself, and I start attacking whatever looked into my eyes. So TRY to remember that! I'll try not to look into your eyes too."

The ponies just stared. I sighed. "I know, it's confusing, but I need somewhere to sleep for the night, does anyone have a room I could use for the night?"

"You mean 'anypony'? and yeah, I have a room you could use tonight!" Twilight Sparkle said, and walked over to a small room with a bed, and some books. "Yeah, I know it's not much.. but if you don-"

"Don't worry Twilight Sparkle, it's fine." I said. "Okay." And all the other 5 left, because they were tired, but Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, when all of them were talking, snuck into a bedroom, and put Poison Joke in it. Little did I know that there was Poison Joke in the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for reading! And don't worry, this is the interesting chapter.**

-In The Morning-

_Ugh... WAIT. Why am I so tall?! I'm not a pony anymore!_

I quickly got up out of the bed and tried to talk. All that came out was the normal Endermen sounds. I looked into the mirror and it confirmed my fears. I was an Enderman again! When Twilight woke up, she came in to check on me, but she almost screamed. I quickly covered her mouth with my block-hand. She looked at me like, "Is that really you?" I nodded and slowly lifted my hand from her mouth. "So THATS what an Enderman looks like!" I facepalmed and wrote on something. It said:

_Twilight Sparkle,_

_Yes I am a Enderman. But that not the least of it. Don't look into my eyes. I can't go outside, or I will automatically teleport to a cave. I don't know why. Also, I can't stay in rain. I get hurt in rain. I can aslo teleport when I want, and of course, I am taller._

__As she read the paper, she nodded and made extra care not to look into my eyes. As she read, my reflexes came in and made the Enderman sound, again. "And that is one of the Enderman noises?" I nodded. "We need to get to Zecora." Twilight Sparkle said. I nodded, and we walked outside. Sadly, it was nighttime. And my eyes glowed in the night. As we walked to Zecora's, Twilight Sparkle asked me some questions about being a Enderman. Finally we got to Zecora's, and Twilight Sparkle knocked on the door. When Zecora opened the door and gasped. "Yep" Twilight Sparkle said flatly. I could hardly fit through the door. When I got in, Zecora said that it was Poison Joke. So she gave me a ointment and she told me that it might be best to go away from them when I take it. So I teleported outside and walked a way away. I put the ointment on and I felt my bones cracking. I screamed with the Enderman scream and felt my bones slowly moving into a pony shape. Finally my bones came back into place, and I screamed one more time. My head hurt from me growing a horn again. I slowly walked back to the hut, to see Twilight Sparkle and Zecora staring at me. "Sorry, it hurt." I said. Twilight Sparkle and I said bye to Zecora and we walked back to Ponyville. As we were walking back, Rainbow Dash was in a cloud and bursted out laughing. "Ha ha! You had NO idea I put the Poison Joke in your bed! Ha ha!" When she realized what she said, I was already mad at her and teleported to her. She was confused on how I could stand on a cloud. It was still night, and we both forgot it was bad to look into my eyes. I slapped her with my hoof, and she glared at me. I glared back, but a force came over me, and my jaw opened wide, and I started mindlessly attacking Rainbow Dash...


End file.
